


Do You Remember That Thing We Did A Week From Next Tuesday?

by Ysavvryl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Noodle Incidents, Pre-Canon, Start Of Darkness, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/pseuds/Ysavvryl
Summary: Flowey knows how the timeline generally goes and today is when he goes sledding with Papyrus.  Whee!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/gifts).



Flowey popped up out of the damp snow, shaking some off from his petals. That was one bad thing of coming to this area. Still, this was the right day and he wanted to meet up with someone who would be here. He should be early, but by not much. There was a new thing waiting for them, potentially something exciting to spice up these runs.

“Flowey! Good to see you!” Papyrus hurried over to him, carrying a wooden sled under his arm. “I knew I’d run into you today, so I brought along the sled! Come on, it’ll be fun.” He knelt down and offered a hand to him.

While he didn’t like coming out of the ground, Papyrus was an exception. Flowey pulled up his roots and climbed onto Papyrus’ shoulder. “Sure. Let’s go.”

“All right, I know the perfect place to start!” He hurried off to a ramp to get to a higher place.

Flowey knew the spot; he could have popped up there if he wanted. But Papyrus would have searched around the road before trying to come up to the hill. The skeleton had done so before and his memory of previous times wasn’t as good. But he was the only one who remembered anything, one reason Flowey liked hanging around with him. At one of the cliffs, there was a slope down that could be ridden far into the lower forest of the Snowdin Cavern. There were a lot of side paths to sled down from there. They only went sledding on this day and Flowey knew where all but one side path went.

“Okay, here we are!” Papyrus said, setting the sled down on a flat patch of ground. Once he sat down, Flowey climbed off and took a position at front of the sled. By growing roots along the sled’s runners, he could better control where they went. Which was good because Papyrus would let sled go wherever even though that wouldn’t take them anywhere interesting. Flowey wanted to see what was down that one path.

“I know where we can go,” Flowey said. “Don’t know what we’ll find at the end, so we have to go see.”

“That sounds fun, let’s hope we can get there,” Papyrus said. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“And off we go!” Papyrus kicked off against the ground and sent them rushing down the snow. “I hope we get a new path; there’s a few we’ve been down so many times already.”

Flowey nodded, but he was focused on getting the shifts right. If he made a mistake, he’d have to die in order to get this day back. Well, there was a chance of two other rides, depending on where they ended up. They hit the bottom of the initial slope, so he had to make a hard turn to the left to catch the small window for this set of paths. And, got it! He passed up a few easy turns in order to take a right turn near the end of this slope. It sent them up a slope onto a slick area, so Flowey had to push to keep their momentum going here.

“This is the scary part, but we can get through this!” Papyrus cheered him on.

That was true. They could easily die from this point on because this set of paths was particularly perilous. However, it was a special kind of thrill evading death here. Not that they would permanently die. They’d just go back to Flowey’s save point, which was admittedly a few days back. Sometimes he was meticulous about updating his saves often, but other times he got lazy. He probably should have saved before going down this path, but that made the thrill even better.

On the icy platform, Flowey spun the sled around to build up some speed, then went over a small hill to go faster down the other side. That let them turn onto a path that went into a cave underneath the upper path. This cave was full of ice, making their ride slick and quick. In the dark, Flowey had to navigate by a slim amount of light and his memory of going through this before. There were multiple paths here, but the one he wanted was off to the left. It was one he’d seen a glimpse of when he thought they were going down the last path. Maybe there’d be yet another path?

Some light filtered in, letting him navigate through a tight turn. It shot them out of the caves and into another left turn that sent them flying down a narrow path through the trees. Here, he had to work to keep them within the trees. There didn’t seem to be a side path here. At the end of it, there was an open meadow that was lined with thick trees. Flowey turned sharply to get them to circle around and slow down from the path they’d taken.

At the end of it, Papyrus flopped over the side into the deep snow. “Wowee, that was amazing! We were going so fast at the end of it!”

“That was pretty crazy,” Flowey said, retracting his roots and swaying. “I wonder where we ended up.”

“I don’t know,” Papyrus said, still lying in the snow and just about hidden from his view. “Not many people come down to this level. Hey, we could turn this into a secret club hideout and invite people over to be our friends.”

“Wouldn’t inviting a bunch of people ruin the point of a secret hideout?” Flowey asked.

“Maybe, but then we’d have a place with lots of friends!” He sat up in the snow and looked around. “See, we could make a clubhouse over there, then clear out some snow to make a fire pit. It’d be great for camping!”

Well, now they had gone down all the sledding paths. What would they do on the sledding day now? “Maybe. But I can just burrow here. It’d take a lot of effort for you to come down here often enough to build up a hideout.”

“It won’t matter because it will be awesome!”

Flowey had seen Papyrus’ efforts to building things; he’d need some help to make an actual awesome hideout even if he had awesome ideas. But that could be something to work on. “True. We might have to carve our own path so we don’t have to take that sled path every time we want to come down here.” And then, it was time for the major question of the day. “Hey, you remember that thing we did a week from next Tuesday?”

“Huh?” He thought a moment, then snapped his fingerbones. “Oh yeah, that thing! Where we did all the fun stuff that piled up into a big chain of fun! We should do that again.”

“We’ll have to start working on that now,” Flowey said. “It takes a while to roll up all those huge snowballs.”

“At least we know where to hide them so people won’t find them ahead of time,” Papyrus said. “But when it works out, it’s great! So we’ve got to give it a try once again!”

“We could try something new with it,” Flowey said. Just like the sledding paths, he’d done a lot of the ideas he had for this prank. Filling the inn with snow, shooting off fireworks to scare the bejeezus out of people then leave them in awe, even dousing Sans with a bucket of blue food dye, there was a lot that they had done. He’d have to think hard to come up with a new twist to it.

“Do you think we could make a thing that dumps out a bunch of photos of us so they see how cool we are?” he asked. “They could fly all over Snowdin just like the snow!”

“That’d make it obvious that we did it all,” he said.

“Yeah, that’s the point, isn’t it?” Papyrus finally got out of his hole and started looking around the meadow.

“You remember how much of a mess the plan causes?” Flowey said, staying on the sled because he could shift it around the area with his roots. “They were angry the few times that they figured out it was us, especially the time we managed to cover every building with paper streamers in under an hour.” That had taken a bunch of daily resets to get working right, but the mess took just as long for the townsfolk to clean up in real time.

“Oh right, that could be a problem.” He stopped by a spot across from the sled path, turned around, then pointed up above to the cliff where Snowdin was. “So the town is up there. If we cut down some trees to get to a path back to town, we’ll have enough to built a nice clubhouse! And maybe to help with the big plan too!”

“That’s true,” he said, some ideas coming to him. “We could do a lot more with free wood. Although I still can’t figure out how us deciding to go out to pick up Chinese food instead of Italian on that Monday ends up with the shopkeeper lady going out to find the line that gets the chain of events to cross the bridge.”

“Weren’t they running out of rice or something?” Papyrus said. He was now walking in a square around one portion of the meadow. “So maybe she couldn’t get Chinese that day and so the next day… well, I can’t figure out how that leads to that. But we know that now, and lots of other things. Like, if we put anything on the librarian’s daily walking path, we need to makes sure to distract him from it. We can make the cascade of pranks even better this time around!”

“We could,” Flowey said. The work was usually worth it. Usually. “The photo drop might be a bit much, but got any other ideas?”

“Do you think we could run it from Snowdin to Waterfall all the way to Undyne’s house?” he suggested. “Because I’d love to do something to surprise her! Maybe she’ll be so impressed by our cunning that she’ll finally let me in the Royal Guard.”

“That could be something, but what would do that?” he asked.

“What if we put a trap of wooden spikes outside her house? That’d be fun.”

And see if she got impaled and turned to dust? The potential gave Flowey some thrills of excitement. What would her death cause among the monsters that knew her? Last time, someone had gotten killed by accident and that… well, it was terrible that someone had died. That was a fact. And yet, the sheer stupidity of it made Flowey laugh then, and smile now. He shouldn’t want to get Undyne killed. It was wrong. But, it could be funny.

“Well let’s get down to taking out trees,” Flowey said. Papyrus could shred a bunch of the trees, but his vertical strikes weren’t that good at cutting the trees down. However, it made it easier for Flowey to finish knocking the trees down with his seed bullets.

While they were making a path towards Snowdin, Flowey thought over their plans. The trouble with all the ideas was that he knew what the results would be. If the plans worked, if they didn’t… he knew all of the monsters in the area and how they tended to react to things. The librarian was fastidious and walked the same path every day. If he saw something out of place, he’d remove it and accidentally trigger whatever part they’d set up there. The shopkeeper got bored if there were no customers. While she might say that she disapproved of messes, she actually loved the pranks that kept her entertained and could be talked into participating. He and Papyrus had done many iterations of this post-sledding prank, escalating every time because they knew how they’d turned out before.

It could be interesting to set up a trap on Undyne, but Flowey figured she wouldn’t get mad if she figured out Papyrus had something to do with it. There wasn’t a lot that could surprise him anymore. Flowey hadn’t known that meadow was out there. But that was the last of the sledding paths explored, which was one of the major things he looked forward to every time he went fully back to his beginning as a flower.

What would make things interesting again? The death last time had made things more exciting for him, although Papyrus had been upset about it. Flowey didn’t want to make his second best friend upset. Although, he wished he could have made his first best friend happy. It was wrong to make his friend hurt or upset for any reason. Like he wouldn’t kill Papyrus even if he might test out killing Undyne. But then, Flowey knew Papyrus would get really upset if Undyne died. So he shouldn’t try to get her killed in their spike trap.

But it would make things so much more interesting.

But Papyrus would know; he remembered things, even if not too clearly.

But Flowey was getting really bored now that all the sledding trails were discovered and in all this time as a flower, he’d not felt anything like the thrill of watching that one death.

What would he do?

* * *

 The most dangerous sledding path to this clubhouse meadow didn’t even affect him now; they’d been down it two dozen times, after all. “Hey Papyrus?” Flowey asked, trying to find something interesting again. “Do you remember that thing we did a week from next Tuesday?”

“What we did Tuesday?” Papyrus asked, sitting up out of the snow and looking at him. “Don’t you mean ‘what are we going to do then?’ That makes more sense.”

He wasn’t remembering as much, Flowey considered. That made things easier. He could erase his kills and Papyrus would never know about it. Good, he didn’t have to hurt his friend. It made him feel excited to see what could happen. “Possibly. Hey, do you want to set up a massive prank around Snowdin for that time? it’s always fun!”

But no matter what happened, he wasn’t going to hurt Papyrus. Directly, anyhow. Flowey was curious how other deaths would affect the underground, but he wasn’t going to kill Papyrus ever. They were best friends and there was no way he was going to hurt his best friend.

Check that, he wasn’t going to hurt his second best friend. Not like he had his first best friend. If only his saves could go back that far...


End file.
